Chernobog
Location Chernobyl Nuclear Power Reactor Appearance Chernobog appears as a great red demonic entity, having the traditional appearance of such a creature: horned, goat legged, and large, with glowing yellow eyes and sharp teeth and claws. He possesses huge, black, batlike wings, and he is large enough that those wings darken the sky. Lair Chernobog will take up residence in the nearest mountain, hollowing it out and dwelling within it. History Chernobog was one of the more powerful demons listed in the ancient grimoires, capable of causing mighty disasters. It is said that the great wizard Rasputin summoned him to cause such a disaster on Russia, but failed to abide by the Pact and fell victim to the death for which he is famous as a result. Chernobog, not having been properly banished due to the death of his master, was free to do as he pleased. This involved many small tricks and problems throughout the troubled history of Russia, until the incident at Chernobyl. Little-known Russian magus Alexei Piotrovich discovered a pattern in the movements of the demon throughout the years, and sought to face and banish him at the doomed plant. To this day, it is seen as an omen that the names Chernobyl and Chernobog are so similar, but only a very few know of the confrontation that took place there. Piotrovich arrived too late, and was killed in the accident, not having time enough to banish Chernobog. However, what little of his ritual he was able to complete kept Chernobog bound within Chernobyl and the nearby town of Prypiat until some months later, ESPER magician Dmitri Vashenkov and his team finished Piotrovich's job. Modus Operandi Chernobog, driven mad by being partially bound into physical form and having been altered by the radiation at Chernobyl, prefers simply to sleep and dream of destroying everything he can. He currently resides in the caverns under Prypiat where no one ever goes, taking up a massive cave deep under the Chernobyl reactors. He currently is waiting to be sought out by a new magician like Rasputin, who will come looking for him seeking power. At that time, Chernobog will make a Contract with him, taking his life and soul in exchange for his wildest imaginings and great power. Avatar The Avatar of Chernobog, once he has been Contracted in the above manner, appears as a regular human, although slightly haggard in appearance. He seems bent over as under some great weight, and a long-forgotten number of sleepless nights will be clearly visible in his sunken eyes. Once Chernobog has been freed, the Avatar will begin to take on the appearance of his master. Servants Chernobog can command any lesser demons and spirits within 100 miles. Power Chernobog, in his physical form, can fly endlessly in any direction, although his large size makes him very slow. He can also burrow instantly into the ground, cause stone to become red-hot instantly, and can create earthquakes within 100 miles of himself. Summonation The summonation of Chernobog requires two unwilling sacrifices, a male and female, both virgins under the age of eighteen. They must be brought to his cavern, ritually slain simultaneously, and thrown to him to be devoured. Offering Unwilling human sacrifices of any age or gender. Gifts Chernobog can grant Pyrokinesis to his faithful, or Will Magick spell effects allowing them to control the weather, fire, and protect themselves from the elements. Cults Many cults are aware of Chernobog, but not many are devoted directly to him. Category:ESPER Category:Horrors